This application is based on Application No. HEI 10-191440 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system device control method, an information processing system device and software storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional information processing system device control methods provide within the device the control software which can operate under different operating systems (OS) such as Windows, Unix, Macintosh and the like, and this control software is downloaded from the device to a host as necessary to control the device by having the control software executed on the host side. In such information processing system device control methods, the specific control software for each device need not be installed in the host, and the control software corresponding to a device being used need not be specified on the host side.
A disadvantage arises in such information processing system device control methods in that the operation mode of the host must be set in accordance with the operation mode (e.g., language mode) of the device being used.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system device control method, an information processing system device and software storage medium capable of controlling a device from a host in an optimum operation mode by automatically setting the operation mode of the host in accordance with the operation mode of the device.
These objects are attained by the information processing system device control method of the present invention , which is a device control method for an information processing system connecting a host and devices via a communications means, said device control method comprising:
the step of accessing a device from a host;
the step of downloading to a host from a device accessed by the host the control software for controlling the device having a plurality of operating modes and capable of being operated from the host side;
the step of executing the control software downloaded by the host; and
the step of setting the operating mode of the control software in accordance with the operating mode of the device via the execution of the control software.
The information processing system device of the present invention is provided with a memory for storing the control software used in the information processing system device control method.
these and other objects, advantages and is features of the invention will become apparent from the following description thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate specific embodiments of the invention.